Be Mine
by SadGirl91
Summary: Kikyo and Sesshomaru story, their OCC abit of AU, summary's inside, im just saying im not good with wrting summaries or the first chapter until later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Soul- hey everybody ~waves~ this first was gonna be a one-shot but as I thought about it I decided to make it into chapters ^.^ so i hope everybody enjoys it. i own nothing but the plot lol **_

_**Summary :Kikyo is brokenheart when she sees the man she started to fall in love with kiss another and decideds to leave with out a word, when she stops to relax an angel comes to her and grands her a wish to be alive again, could Kikyo move on or would her heart still belong to the demon lord? and he did really kiss another or was it a trick? and would he want Kikyo back? what's his wlling to do to show her he loves her? and why am i asking this many questions? idk...yet**_

A female with black long hair ran thru the dark forest, her barefeet barely touching the sand and rocks underneath her as she keep on running, her hair that was usually hold by a singal ribbon was set friend as she ran, making it seem like it as dancing in the cold wind, but that didn't stop the miko from running, she felt her top rip abit from the side as she ran thru a thorn bush.

Kikyo sigh as she stopped running after a few hours since she last stop to catch her breath, it's not that she needed it but it made her feel like she calmer knowing that she was getting further from him, her dark brown chocolate eyes looked at her white top that was ripped more than she thought, she touch the cotton fabric that could easily be fixed.

'damn' she thought bitterly as she slowly started to walk as she already felt tired after running since last night, and was getting tired since she used more of the maiden's soul that she got to hide her scent so that he couldn't find her.

She looked around to see if anybody was there, since the srtong miko didn't scent any humans or demons close by she summon her soul colleters to bring her more souls, she slowly sat down on the soft dark green dark as she sigh abit, her skin seeming more paler than usually since she didn't remember when what the last time she had souls.

The 19 year old un-dead miko closed her eyes as her hands touched the soft grass, she sound found herself laying down on the small field as she waited for her snake like friends, she didn't have to wait long since she already sent them hovering over her slim body, she open her chocolate brown eyes that seem like an endless void, as they started to drop souls into their mistress.

After a few souls, she told them to leave since she wanted to be alone, they slowly started to leave but not before looking at the beautiful miko one more time, as they soon started to fly away.

The raven hair female ran a both of her hands thru her face as if she was disappointed in herself, 'how can I have trusted him' she thought bitterly as she felt that her heart was breaking softly, she slowly removed her hand from her flawless pale face as they soon touched the grass once more, Kikyo started to see up as she looked at the midnight blue eye that had millions of stars shining down on the federal land, it was the only thing giving them light along the cresert moon.

'yes' she thought saddly as she remember a conversion that she had with Naraku a few months ago.

~flashback~

"tell me, my sweet Kikyo, could it still hurt? could it still break" said Naraku with a smirk on his face as he watched the miko a few yards away from him, he was wearing purple clothing that matchest of those of a lord.

"Does what hurt?" she asked while glaring as the male half-demon she hated the most since he took everything that she cared about and put her thru hell,  
her arrow already aiming at him if he tried to get away.

"your clay heart" he said as his smirk grew abit more, he knew that she was shock by the question even though she still seem emotionless and the only thing that made look anger was that her eyes were narrow and staring at him with hatered in them.

"what is that any of your concearn" the miko answer rudly as he slowly turned away, his back facing her now, the male with long wavy hair that was put in a high pony tail couldn't help but chuckle coldly at her.

"I wanted to know, since i wanted to know if you would still feel it when he breaks your heart" said the male with ruby red eyes that mock her, his hands calmly on side as he knew that she wasn't going to shoot him.

"I don't know what your talking about half-breed" said the beautiful miko annoyed as she keep on glaring at him, both standing on a open field, the sun was out and it seem like a great day to be playing with the village kids and picking u herds, if it wasn't for the baster that she hate had to come and ruin it, he wanted to annoy her and she knew that very well since he couldn't kill her let alone put a finger on her since the bandit's heart inside of him still beat for her,  
and wanted to her to safe.

Naraku flich abit as he hated being called that, but he didn't let it show as he let out another cold chuckle escape his lips, "of course my dear, you deny it,  
but I know the truth, you and the flithy demon lord are together" said the bandit that sold his body to demons.

'how did he find out?' she thought surpised as she still aim her arrow at him, her dark brown eyes stop glaring at the male as he turn his head to the side to his the beautiful miko that looked like a godess among humans and demons.

"I know you both kiss" he said, his voice hinting that he was mad and jealous of the demon lord that had plenty of females throwing themself all over him.

Kikyo glared at him once more, 'how did he find out, we only kissed once and that was a few days ago' she thought, "have you been stalking me" she said,  
making it sound more if a fact that a question.

The male wearing purple clothing chuckle again as he said "call it what you will, honey, but I already know what's going to happen and he will break your fake heart" he said as he started to walk away from her, "tell me if it hurts afterwards" he called out as he chuckled until he was out of view.

~flashback over~

"yeah" she said abit louder as she grabbed some of the grass and pulled on it until it came out of the dirty, her chocolate brown eyes cover with a layer of gloss as her flawless pale face looked sad.

Her long thick hair bangs covering some of her face, as the rest of her long hair cover her body as she keep looking down on the ground, 'how could he have kissed her...she works for Naraku' she thought saddly as she sigh on more, knowing it was useless to be sad over it and knowing that her heart was breaking once again like it did with her and inuyasha, but it was different in a way when she was with the younger demon it was since they needed eachother since they felt lonely, and with her and Sesshomaru it was different, she thought as actully loved him, they even travel together and only parted when she needed to get herbs and heal people which he frown on since he thought that humans were gonna take advange of her kindness.

'I can't believe I even thought you loved me' she said as she slowly rose her head and looked at the diamond sky, they would make-out and even once he told her that he loved her, she knew he wouldn't say alot since he had his pride and she would never make him decide between her and that knowing it was very important to him, like healing injury people was to her.

'but you couldn't even tell people about us' she thougth as she sigh once more, 'where you that ashame of me..of us, that you couldn't even tell your people about us, and that I'm more than a miko or a babysitter, or just somebody to help you destory that baster' she thought annoyed as feeling she didn't know she was holding in letch out.

"if only there was a way we would never see eachother again" she said out of bitterness, a glow started to surround her, "what's happening?" she asked confused as she quickly got up, trying to find her bow and arrow if she had to attack somebody but remember she left it at Sesshomaru' castle.

'damn' she thought turning as soon afterwards she stopped glowing, she looked around from where she stood ready to use her spirtal powers if neede to,  
instead she rose a brow as she saw a female with long villana hair that touched her knees appear, she was dressed in a simple white dress and had baby blue eyes that looked like the morning sky, and a white glow around it.

"who are you?" asked Kikyo as she swore she could see wings on the female infront of her.

"that doesn't matter my dear, I'm hear to grad you a speacil gift" said the angel look alike, a smile on her flawless face.

"a gift? why?" askied the raven hair female that looked equalily as beautiful as the angel.

"we seen how much you suffer, and we decided to give you a new start" said the female with villana color hair as she looked into the female's dark brown eyes.  
"we are giving you a new soul to call your own, a new scent and we hope that you can find happiness once again, you will no longer be made out of clay and your also free from your duties of a miko" she said calmly.

Kikyo's eyes widen in shock, "Are you serious?" she asked, all this seem like a dream.

The blond nodded as she smiled, "you are free" she said her voice sounded smooth as she started to fade. another glow appear on Kikyo again like the one from moments ago.

The raven female put her right hand over were her heart was to be, she smiled abit as she felt it beating, 'I'm alive' she thought as she felt her body get warm, she started to walk once again, 'maybe like this i could forget about you'

_**Soul- don't worry it's gonna be a kikyo and sesshomaru but that's until later on, also theres gonna be some Kikyo and oc people, sorry they were alot ooc but i hope everybody enjoy it ^.^ please R&R, im writing a few stories, so it's gonna talk a while to updated, but feel free to read my other work, also i have another account, it should be written on my profile, I have like 5 stories going, so I'm try to work on each one on it's own time and see which gets readen more by it's review(s). until next time ~waves~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soul-hey!, this chapter is short so sorry but i wanted t give you something for new years, also this is just an idea on what's happening since i think it would make sense. so i hope everybody enjoyes it ^.^**_

Kikyo rub her dark brown eyes as she slowly sat up from the soft dark grass, she looked around as she let a yawn escape her lips, "where am I ?" she asked herself tired, she strached her arms for a while as she then sat up, and looked at her surrounding, she was in a large open field filled with lilies and some trees in the far distrances.

'this place looks peaceful' she thought as she started to walk abit, stopping when she notice she didn't have her bow and arrow, she turn to get it and rose a brow when she notice they weren't there, she slowly walked back to were she was at as flashbacks of last night started to refresh in her mind, she cover her mouth with her small pale face, her eyes widen more when she felt her own breath.

'it..it wasn't a dream' thought the pale 19 year old female, as she looked down and notice that her white top was ripped, she touched the hole with her free hand as she slowly removed the one she had to cover her mouth and slowly moved to her warm pale cheeks, her hands started to shake abit as she touch the hole.

"I'm alive" she said to herself in a whisper as a smile started to form on her flawless face both her hands slowly laying on her side, she slowly looked at the morning sky, it was a light baby blue with some pink on the horizan, some white cottonballs mash together to form clouds on the side, "I'm alive" she repeated to herself as she looked at it, she could feel the warmth in her body and the heart inside her beat.

A wide smile appear fully on her beautiful pale face as she started to run across the field from joy, her long black hair flowing softly in the wind, as she couldn't control how happy she felt, for the first in a long time, she felt free to express herself in anyway she want.

'I have done this in such a long time' she thought as she stop running to catch her breath, she hands on her knees, "I feel like a little girl again" she said to nobody as she closed to chocolate brown eyes, and remember how it was when she was 5 years old and her parents were alive, and her younger sister still in her mommy's stomach for 4 months.

Kikyo slowly open her eyes as she still had a speacil light hold in them, "I'm starting new...with out you" she said, as she started to stand up straight, she didn't mean just forgetting about her younger sister, but everybody that caused her pain..Inuyasha..Keada...Kagome...Naraku...Sesshomaru..., She sigh abit as she remember his golden orb just starting at her.

A slight shiver went down her spine as she thought about it, 'I will forget about you' she thought bitterly as she then smiled again, as she slowly started to walk again to the edge of the feild, a soft smile appear on her face as she saw a large village about a mile or so away.

'could that be my new home?' she thought as she felt butterflies in her stomach, the beautiful steps on the dirty road that made her flitch abit as she stepped on a shape rock, 'i have to remember to get shoes' she thought as she took a soft breath and headed to the village, as she tried her best not to step on the shape rocks and more on the sand and smaller rocks.

'where is she?' he thought annoyed as he walked down the hall from one of his castles, his flawless pale face was emotionless, as he had his hand on his side.

The male dog demon with silver hair stopped once he reached a door, he turn the knob with his only hand, he sigh abit as he opened it slowly, nobody was walking down the hall, he slowly enter the room and scan it around, the ruby red correts were close letting no light in the large guest room, a queen side bed on the center of room that was press against the wall, a waredope on the side of the best.

'why does it feel so cold in here with out her?' he thought as he closed to the behind him, and walks slowly to the best, he could hear the laughter that was once share her by an un-dead miko and the little girl that he cared about like a daughter, he sign abit as he knew that nobody could see him in that room, it was her speacil room and nobody else could enter with out her permission or his.

He touch the bed where she slept at for the 2 weeks that they had here, he closed his eyes as he remeber how he would come here in the late hours of the night just to talk or make out, he wanted to be with her but his pride didn't let him, she was a miko..an undead miko...who used to love his brother, he felt something inside of his burn abit as could image the beautiful miko and his half-brother kiss, a growl escaped his mouth, as he still had his eyes closed.

It was his pride that said she wasn't enough and it was also the reason that he couldn't forget about the pass between the female he cared about and the brother he hated having a relationship, that she was willing to give up her purest to his half breed brother while he would have turn human for her, he slowly open his golden eyes to see the empty room, 'and this is was it cost me' he thought as he frown abit, he slowly started to walk towards to the wooden door.

Soul- i know i know alot ooc , but emotions are weird that way they make you do crazy things and its not logical, and also sorry that the summary wasn't that good, but i hope it gives you an idea. please R&R


End file.
